


Follow the Wisp

by BabyBat (BabyBatsCreations)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Demon Magic, Demon!Tony, Dirty Talk, Hypnosis, Light breeding kink, M/M, Verbal Degradation, aged up character, romnoncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 08:23:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17199992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyBatsCreations/pseuds/BabyBat
Summary: Peter spots a will-o-the-wisp and follows it into the forest where he meets a demon named Tony.





	Follow the Wisp

The shining, glimmering light caught his eye as it darted around like a confused insect. Peter was mesmerized by the sight of it. He watched it flit around until it began to retreat into the trees. He couldn’t help but chase after it.

The wisp lead him deep into the woods, yet Peter barely noticed each tree he past and every branch he ducked under. That is until the wisp disappeared and left him standing in the darkness. Peter went cold with fear as he realized that he had no idea where he was. It was so dark that he wasn’t even certain which direction he’d come from.

After a moment of panic, Peter took in as much of his surroundings as he could. He heard the sound of running water nearby and smelled the scent of fallen leaves. Having no where else to go, Peter followed the sound of the water until he stumbled upon a burbling creek.

Moonlight glinted off the water. Peter found the sight of it comforting in the darkness. He followed along side of the creek. He didn’t walk for long before he saw a figure ahead of him. The shape of a man, but despite the light shining on the water, he was cast entirely in shadow.

The figured turned and Peter caught sight of glowing red eyes. He blinked and was made to trip over backward as the man was suddenly nose to nose with him. Strong arms caught him before he could reach the ground. Peter found himself captivated by the handsome face before him.

“My will-o-the-wisp served me well,” the man spoke in a crisp voice. The sound of it tugged at a place deep in Peter’s gut. His lips brushed against Peter’s neck and he felt the most pure and intense pleasure he had ever felt. His whole body trembled and he moaned. If that was what this man could do with the slightest brush of his lips, what other pleasures could he give?

“What’s your name, handsome?” the man purred in his ear and it felt almost as good. Peter realized that even the man’s scent made him feel good.

“Peter,” he breathed, barely able to find his breath.

“You’re a rare treat, Peter. Do you know what I am?” The back of his hand brushed the side of Peter’s face. He sighed and leaned into the touched.

“What are you?” he asked through a growing haze.

“I’m a demon, but you can call me Tony. Or I suppose,” the demon chuckled. “You’ll be calling out for God soon enough.”

“Tony?” Peter couldn’t seem to think straight.

“Yes, darling boy.” His hand trailed down Peter's spine and squeezed his ass. “Look at you. You only get more beautiful the deeper you go.”

He felt dizzy, as if he were falling backwards again, but much slower. It took a moment for Peter to understand that the demon had lowered him gently to the ground. He felt the warmth of lips pressed against his own. Smooth, soft, friction, wet and warm. Peter moaned as Tony’s tongue teased his own.

Soft kisses and a wet tongue played over the exposed skin of his throat. Teeth bit into his skin and the sensation of pain twisted with lust took him higher. He moaned. His hands grabbed on to Tony, holding him close as if he might fall.

There was the sharp sound of tearing fabric and then Peter’s body was bare to dark forest. He looked up at the beautiful face of the demon to see him smirking down at him.

“Do you want me, boy?”

Peter nodded his head without hesitation. “Take me, please.”

The demon reached down between Peter’s legs to find his opening. A finger pressed inside with surprising ease. Tony made a sound like a purr. “You do want me don’t you. You’re so ready for me.”

Something much bigger than a finger pressed against him. Peter lifted his head to peer down the length of their bodies. Tony was soft skin stretched over hard muscle and between his legs hung an especially long and thick cock. Peter moaned at the sight of it and the sound was matched by Tony as he forced his way inside of Peter’s body.

There was pain again, but nothing terrible, hardly more than an ache. It felt incredible and all thoughts melted away for a moment. Then he felt Tony pushing his way deeper and deeper.

Peter clung to the demon’s strong arms and keened as he was stuffed. The pleasure as Tony’s cock rubbed against his prostate was so amplified that Peter screamed until his own ears were ringing. He was barely aware that he was cumming as his body was flooded with pleasure.

There was only a moment after that it was too much for him and he could barely breathe. Then Peter was hard again and he realized that the demon’s length still wasn’t fully inside him. He wanted all of it.

“Please, Tony,” he begged in a voice that was hoarse from screaming.

“Shit, Pete. Need all of it do you? I’m not small you know. No human cock is going to satisfy you after this,” the demon warned.

Peter shook his head, dry leaves crunching under him, getting caught in his hair. “Only want you. Want your cock.”

The demon chuckled. “Such a sweet boy. I might never let you leave these woods.”

Peter groaned as the demon pressed deeper. “Oh god.” His fingers scratched at Tony’s bare skin as his back arched off the ground. His cock was buried deep in his gut. Pleasure flowed under his skin like an electric current.

“Gimme all of it. Fuck me, Tony,” Peter begged, losing himself in the demon’s grasp.

“Greedy slut,” Tony accused, but he gave him what he wanted. He pounded him deep and hard watching his eyes roll back in his head. Soft pink lips parted as the boy panted.

Peter was completely overwhelmed and at the demon’s mercy. His orgasm grew again quickly rising up to an unbearable tension. He looked up into the terrifying red eyes of the demon that held him pinned to the earth. He wanted the demon to cum and fill him with his seed. Just the thought of it brought him closer.

“Please,” he begged. “Please.” The words were lost in the swirling haze of his mind.

“Do you want my seed, Peter?” Tony asked, voice light and teasing. “Do you want to get bred by a demon?”

Peter’s eyes squeezed shut again. It was too good. Too much. His teeth clenched as he came, a groan tearing up his throat.

The pleasure finally receded from his body leaving him warm and tinging, the wet feeling of cum on his skin and inside of his ass. He moaned, head falling to the side in exhaustion. A hand caressed his cheek.

“Absolutely perfect. The only thing as perfect as me,” the demon chuckled. “Yes. I think I’ll keep you.”

Unable to find the strength to even open his eyes, Peter struggled to speak. Weakly he declared, “I’m yours, Tony.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'd tell you to follow my tumblr but the link probably won't work anyway


End file.
